


Baby Steps

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Older Kagami, Younger Kuroko, younger Aomine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiré par un fanart. UA. Kagami a dix-sept ans, Aomine neuf ans, et un petit Kuroko de dix mois fait ses premiers pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !
> 
> Comme dit dans le résumé, ce petit texte m'a été inspiré par un fanart, j'avais réussi à le mettre en illustration sur FF.net mais ici je n'y parviens pas, donc c'était simplement Kagami qui embrasse le front d'un Kuroko bébé. En fait, il y en avait deux autres, un où on voit Aomine tenir Kuroko assis sur une chaise puis le dernier où Kuroko avance vers Kagami. Je trouvais ça mignon et l'inspiration m'a frappée, en voici le résultat XD.
> 
> Bien évidemment il n'y a aucun couple, vu les différents âges des protagonistes ce serait absolument immonde :').
> 
> KNB ne m'appartient pas et l'idée non plus, je n'ai de mérite que pour l'écriture.
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^ !

« Vas-y Tetsu, tu peux le faire ! Allez ! »

Aomine frappa ses deux paumes entre elles, puis mit ses mains en porte-voix. Bien que la distance entre la chaise où il était assis et le frigidaire devant lequel se trouvait Kagami ne fût pas grande, l'excitation lui dictait ses gestes de manière quelque peu hyperbolique. Kuroko s'était débattu pour être posé à ses pieds dès que Kagami s'était éloigné. Après un échange de regards demandant l'autorisation au plus grand, Aomine l'avait fait descendre consciencieusement. Maintenant au sol, le petit bleu poussait sur ses jambes potelées de poupon pour se lever. Kagami ricana en réponse à la réaction exagérée du basané, tout en faisant les gros yeux en voyant que Kuroko titubait, ayant réussi à se mettre en équilibre précaire sur ses deux petites pattes.

Kagami s'agenouilla. Bras tendus, il était prêt à recevoir le bambin. C'était la première fois que Kuroko marchait. Ils en avaient discuté avec sa mère quand elle lui avait amené son enfant. Kuroko baragouinait maintenant quelques mots, commençait à se faire un peu comprendre, mais marchait encore à quatre pattes, même lorsque la femme essayait de le faire se mettre debout. Il devait sans doute être un peu effrayé.

Le rouge sourit. Vraisemblablement, Kuroko surmontait sa peur pour venir jusqu'à lui.

Sa propre mère et celles de ses cadets étant des amies de longue date, Kagami pouvait dire qu'Aomine et lui avaient été élevés comme des cousins, si ce n'était pas comme des frères. Ce serait pareil avec Kuroko, à n'en pas douter. Leurs génitrices avaient décidé de se faire une petite journée de shopping pour leur jour de congé, ceci expliquant pourquoi le rouge tenait le rôle de baby-sitter. Clairement, Kagami avait râlé, lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il devrait sacrifier son samedi après-midi, où il aurait pu jouer tranquillement au basket avec ses copains, à surveiller des gosses. Fussent-ils des gosses qu'il adorait, ce n'était pas son occupation favorite. Hormis le fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, ça ne le dérangeait pas réellement.

Certes, Aomine approchait de la puberté, il gagnait progressivement un petit caractère horripilant de pré-ado typique qui voulait jouer à l'homme, loin de la période où il le collait comme un petit chien et quémandait des câlins. S'il était déjà arrivé à Kagami de lui donner une petite fessée quand il dépassait les limites, le bleuté n'était cependant pas insupportable, le fait qu'il soit en train de grandir leur permettait de s'amuser davantage ensemble. Quant à Kuroko, il n'était vraiment pas l'archétype du bébé chiant. Relativement agréable, souriant, et calme, il ne pleurait presque pas, encore moins depuis qu'il savait demander à manger et à être changé.

Tout bonnement, même si Kagami avait sa petite fierté, il ne pouvait pas le nier, il les aimait.

Kuroko le fixait. Il ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux bleus, si clairs, respiraient la candeur et l'innocence. Une détermination certaine parut soudain les agiter. Kuroko fit un pas. Il se stoppa aussitôt, et écarta ses bras, son corps figé. Vacillant, il avait l'air d'hésiter à poser ses fesses. Kagami confirma sa thèse, il avait peur. Il en fit néanmoins un deuxième, aussi peu assuré. Puis un troisième. Réalisant qu'il ne tombait pas, un grand sourire éclaira son visage de bambin. Encore une chose que Kagami n'aurait pas dite, parce que fierté, mais merde, ce petit était foutrement adorable. Un amour, comme aurait dit sa mère avec son exclamation stridente qui lui irritait tant les tympans et lui faisait lever les yeux au ciel. Les bébés rendaient les femmes hystériques, selon Kagami, c'était très flippant.

Kuroko se dandinait un peu en avançant. Il accélérait son allure, pressé d'atteindre les grands bras ouverts. Aussi, Kagami l'encouragea.

« C'est bien, Tetsuya, continue, t'y es presque ! »

Aomine applaudit encore. Galvanisé, Kuroko essaya la vitesse supérieure. L'un de ses pieds glissa. En un éclair, il s'effondra en avant, sa tête butant méchamment contre le plancher.

« Merde ! »

Aomine et Kagami s'étaient exclamés en chœur. Le rouge accourut. Il releva un petit Kuroko en larmes, avec une sacrée marque sur le front. Le soulevant depuis ses dessous de bras, Kagami le cala contre lui et l'embrassa là où il s'était blessé. Cela suffit à le calmer.

« Là, c'est fini. Tu t'es un peu emballé et t'es tombé mais c'est pas grave, okay ? »

Le bébé ne bronchait plus, fermant les yeux, se blottissant contre le torse du plus âgé. En coulant un regard vers Aomine qui les surplombait, Kagami ajouta :

« Il va bien.

—Bah ouais, je savais. »

Son ton était légèrement boudeur. Le rouge se releva aussi doucement que possible, pour éviter de perturber Kuroko.

« Quand j'étais à peine plus vieux que toi, c'était à tes premiers pas que j'ai assisté, un peu avant tes un an. »

Kagami donna une pichenette au petit Aomine. Bras croisés contre son torse et genoux relevés depuis ses chaussettes bariolées appuyées aux angles opposés de la chaise, l'enfant se renfrogna, définitivement jaloux du baiser déposé sur le front de Kuroko après sa chute. Magnanime, Kagami serra Kuroko plus fort contre son torse d'une main, aplatit l'autre sur le crâne bleuté et se pencha pour faire claquer ses lèvres sur le front du basané. Aomine s'essuya immédiatement en tordant la bouche comme s'il était écœuré, le foudroyant du regard, lui criant de ne pas l'embrasser. Le rouge grogna. Ce môme était parfois une fieffée saloperie.

« Tiens le petit. »

De mauvaise grâce, Aomine tendit les bras et réceptionna Kuroko. Les joues rouges, le poupon inerte semblait prêt à s'endormir, fatigué par l'émotion. Oh, malgré sa jalousie due à sa possessivité envers Kagami, Aomine partageait sans le savoir les mêmes ressentis que lui sur leurs relations. Il les aimait beaucoup, Kuroko était comme un petit-frère, mais il accaparait une part de l'attention du grand et de son amour également, alors qu'auparavant, ils n'étaient destinés à nul autre que lui-même. Il n'aurait jamais étalé ce genre de sentiments, lui aussi. Du haut de ses neuf ans, Aomine n'était plus un gamin, il devait se montrer réservé sur ces _trucs_.

Ils échangèrent un sourire lorsque Kagami sortit son téléphone de sa poche, l'entoura de son bras droit et tenta de cadrer l'appareil pour faire une photo. Après tout, cette trace du premier effort décisif du petit bleu était à conserver. Le flash le fit grimacer, le bébé n'y réagit pas étant donné qu'il piquait fortement du nez – à coup sûr, le rendu serait diablement mignon.

« Je le mets dans son landau, annonça Kagami, il est crevé. Va brancher la console dans le salon mais tu mets pas le son à fond. »

La tête d'Aomine pivota sur sa nuque pendant qu'il roulait des yeux.

« Roh mais je sais, arrête de crier.

—J'crie pas, je te préviens juste.

—Ouais, ouais. »

Soupirant, Kagami décocha une nouvelle pichenette au bleuté. Pour sa part, il râla amplement en retour. Le rouge adorait vraiment l'embêter, il démarrait tellement vite que c'était tout simplement jouissif. En tout cas, il aurait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à la mère de Kuroko, et celui-ci n'aurait franchement pas volé sa sieste.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, voilà, je sais pas ce que vous en aurez pensé mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire alors j'espère en tout cas que vous aurez aimé lire ^^ !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un kudo ou un commentaire si vous avez quelque chose à dire :).
> 
> Merci de votre passage !


End file.
